


Wild Is The Wind

by swagwisegamgee



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Hinted Jareth/Sarah Williams, Jareth (Labyrinth) Backstory, Jareth (Labyrinth) Being An Asshole, Jareth (Labyrinth) has Sibling(s), Owl Form Jareth, Possessive Jareth (Labyrinth), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagwisegamgee/pseuds/swagwisegamgee
Summary: When Jareth fails to produce an heir, he is bound by ancient laws to announce his intent to marry.  In an old contract signed by a younger Jareth, the latest Champion of the Labyrinth is bound to be the Consort of the Labyrinth. How will Jareth explain this to Sarah? Basically I suck at descriptions.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	1. Through Dangers Untold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellow ao3er's. This is my first foray into fics in such a long time. Please be gentle with me. And also I love suggestions.

Jareth sat and mused from his spot in the castle’s private library. In addition to centuries worth of catalogued literature, the vast halls contained his own private study and a few well-used reading enclaves. The Goblin King in question was carefully murmuring over some dusty old tomes, when a familiar presence appeared in the room. Ignoring it, Jareth bookmarked a phrase with his gloved index finger, before looking over to continue reading another open book next to him. 

He frowned delicately at the words before him as they lifted off the pages and swirled in his vision, making his mismatched eyes cross over. 

“Jareth,” a dulcet female tone began “Jareth stop this.”

“In witness whereof the parties hereunto have set their hands to these presents as a deed on the day month and year hereinbefore mentioned…” Jareth simmered over the contracts.

“Jareth, you are not making progress here.”

“In the event of evisceration this shall be considered null and void? _Evisceration?”_

Jareth’s hands flew up to pull at his blonde tresses. He groaned deeply and let his forehead press down into the cold wooden desk. 

“Jareth.” the woman speaking could have stopped anyone in their tracks. With strikingly similar features to the man in front of her, she was ethereal and otherworldly. 

“Jadis.” Jareth complied, finally.

“Jareth, it is time you stopped pouring yourself over these. You are wise, sharp, intelligent – but you are no expert on such matters.”

A dangerous flash passed Jareth’s dilated eyes. “No? Not an expert you say. Do you forget who wrote these, I wonder? Who was there when they were drafted?”

“Yes, Jareth, it is true. You were present when they were drafted after the three-hundred-years-war. But you were consulted and asked to discuss your terms. You did not write them.”

“But I did Jadis – I signed this very contract with my own magick.”

Jadis rolled her white-coloured eyes. Like Jareth’s, she had one pupil larger than the other, but whilst his eyes were bluer, hers lacked colour altogether. Not even a deepened grey, Jadis’ eyes were translucent. 

Jareth gritted his teeth and began clenching his fists against the protesting parchment. Jadis floated across the void between them and swept over him until her breath was stirring next to his. She placed a delicately feminine hand to the contract until it smoothed out with her magick, removing the creases he’d left.

“See here?” she pointed intuitively. 

Jareth huffed. “Where?”

She tapped her finger against a particular clause, causing it to illuminate itself in gold. She hummed, reciting the words as though she’d memorised them since birth. “Should the King fail to produce an heir in the ten centuries thereafter, an intent to marry must be announced within the century following. If the panel deems the party has repeatedly abandoned responsibilities, the King will be reappointed to the satisfaction of the panel. For the purposes of this contract, the term repeatedly will be defined as no fewer than three times.”

Jareth growled and slammed his open palms on the desk. Jadis laugh melodically, easing his agitation. 

“Brother.”

“Sister.”

“You have not produced an heir.”

“And?”

“And you have deliberately abandoned at least two engagements.”

Jareth rolled his eyes. Jadis quickened to the point, for the sake of her impatient brother.

“You will be removed from the throne, unless you marry.”

He frowned.

“And if there is no one suitable?”

Jadis regarded him very carefully. She doubted if there was any woman who could match her brother in the underground. He was, afterall, a very unique and powerful being. So much so, that he was the only fae after the three-hundred-years-war bound by contract to very specific conditions. He was required to find a woman and produce his own heir so that he couldn’t marry into neighbouring kingdoms to his advantage. He was already far too powerful for many of the so-called Kings of the otherworlds. 

Jadis quirked her mouth upwards in the shadow of a smile. “There’s no worry, see? It says it right here… _if the party is unable to find a Queen consort, or if none should find him suitable, a provision shall be made in which the final ‘Champion of the Labyrinth’ will be made official consort.”_

Jareth stared at his sister slack jawed. She couldn’t possibly mean what he thought she did. Never in Jareth’s eternal years did he think he’d have the magick of the Labyrinth corner him into such a position.

“But surely not? This is a very old, very outdated contract. There must be some sort of clause that voids this. Somewhere – anywhere in this thing – there must be something!”

Jadis eloquently held her palms upturned with her shoulders raised, as if to say, ‘don’t shoot the messenger.’

Jareth swallowed audibly. “Jadis, I cannot rely on this clause, I will be reappointed.” 

Jadis quirked an eyebrow. “Jareth, I fail to believe you, despite your earnest protest. She has as much say in the matter as you.”

Jareth closed his eyes and sighed, almost painfully. “I cannot force her, you know this.”

Jadis placed an open palm on his shoulder. 

“My brother, of all people you should know that you are not a forceful creature. By your very nature you respond to peoples desires, their proclivities. You would not be forcing her into anything. She has spoken the right words, made herself Champion of this realm. Even Champions have consequences, my love.”

Jareth hoped his sister was right. If not for his sake, then at least for Sarah’s.


	2. The Fae Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth pleads his case to the High Council of the realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for following along, I hope to upload at least a chapter a week, but the chapters are relatively small and easy to write - so I'll probably update more than that.

Jareth sat in front of the Fae Council, legs crossed and brow cocked in an unimpressed expression. The quiet mutters of his old adversaries filled the room while they went over his formal statement. Jadis sat to his side, ever-so-slightly behind him. Jareth didn’t care for gendered decorum, but his sister could command a room full of men from miles behind him – and he didn’t doubt it for a second. She wore pure white silk and was watching the Fae Council with sharp eyes. Jareth followed her gaze, her own eyes settling on the High Queen. She was of course looking at their own mother, Queen Jonasaphina. 

In the Underground, the ruling family was a monarchy, ruled and headed exclusively by women. A King hadn’t ruled supreme in thousands of years – something which was destined to end with Jareth. He was the oldest ruling King in his mother’s line, older than his sister Jadis by a few good centuries. Queen Jonasaphina examined her two children while the council deliberated. 

A woman with deep amber hair cleared her throat and addressed the members. “Fellow fae of the High Council, I have a clear deliberation from the panel regarding the present party.”

Jareth rolled his eyes at the formality. 

“We find, in an overwhelming majority, the current proposal to be unsatisfactory.”

Jadis bristled, leaning over to whisper in Jareth’s ear. “Call an adjournment.” 

He nodded mutely and stood from his chair, shouting over the crowd of various royals and diplomats. “I call for an adjournment.”

“Denied.” The red head shot back. 

Jadis stood this time, inspiring a cold silence. “And what right do you have to deny my brother this?”

“Every right, as granted to me as the acting secretary of the High council. Though royal you may be, you have no power here.”

The fateful words stuck in Jareth’s throat as he tried to clear it. Queen Jonasaphina raised her brow. 

“So, what then, do you propose?” Jareth countered while Jadis simmered behind him.

“The Fae Council believes that you have had enough time to look for a suitable wife, Jareth.”

“King Jareth.” Jadis corrected.

The secretary pressed her lips into a firm line, before granting her concession. “King Jareth. You have had ten centuries to resolve the matter. Now we ask that the protective clause in our contract is honoured in full effect; that you will marry the Champion of the Labyrinth.”

“But on what grounds do the Fae Council find this a satisfactory outcome? What if I were to marry for love? Do I not deserve that opportunity?”

The secretary shrugged. “As it has been made very clear, King Jareth, you’ve been given ample warning. And as I recall – it was your majesty himself who stipulated on the Champion of the Labyrinth.”

Jareth laughed wittingly. “Yes, I do recall – because at the time there was no Champion of the Labyrinth – and I intended for there never to be one!”

The secretary shrugged. “It is not nice to become undone by one’s own words. Alas, it has been known to happen. A King in your line of magick must understand all too well.” 

Jareth knew he could argue his point in every corner of the underground but he couldn’t reverse the ancient magick in his signed contract with the Council. It was binding, for better or worse. But if there was still a chance that he could change the outcome of the Fae Council, or change their collective mind, he was going to try.

“And what if the Champion refuses?”

The secretary looked disturbed for a moment, her mouth forming a small ‘o’. She held up her open hand to signal for deliberation time, turning behind her to face the High Councillors. They all erupted into twitters and murmurs, a low hum descending upon the room. Many pairs of eyes looked from side to side, glancing at one another in suspicion and surprise. One elderly gentle-fae stood from his position in the court to address Jareth directly. It was a privilege reserved for only the Highest Councillors in the realm. 

“And why, King Jareth, would a mortal woman refuse royalty and the riches of the underground?”

Jareth grinned, sensing his win coming up fast. “Because, High Counsellor, she already has once before.”

Shock rippled through the room, resulting in shouting and cajoling. Queen Jonasaphina stood this time, addressing the room. 

“Enough! I see now that this issue will not resolve itself between the Council and my Son. This is a very sacred oath, whether it was signed under duress or not. Jareth, your own clause may have been a safeguard to ensure your ability to remain unwed. Unfortunately for you, it is now not the case. But it cannot be denied, the woman does have a choice. I say we give her that opportunity at the very least.”

The Secretary for the Fae Council replied. “And if she refuses, my Queen?”

“Then it will be as the contract is written. My son Jareth will no longer rule over the Labyrinth.”

Jareth swallowed, damning his own negotiation tactics.


	3. Snow White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth catches his first glimpse of Sarah in ten years. Jadis starts deliberating on how to approach her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone!  
> Feel free to drop a comment and let me know what ya'll think!

A barn owl glided through the moonlit atmosphere on a cold winter night. Its tawny speckled body was camouflaged by the light modicum of snow as it landed on a very familiar windowsill. The childhood bedroom of one Sarah Williams. He had come to the Aboveground only having twelve months to enact a plan of action. The question, of course, was how to get the woman to agree to such a proposal? Jareth knew from the outset; it wouldn’t be as easy as offering Sarah her desires. And truthfully, Jareth wasn’t sure if he preferred being married to Sarah over being dethroned. It wasn’t that he found her undesirable, or dull, or unimaginative – quite the opposite. But his kind mated for life. It was not a bond to be taken so lightly. 

He was not sure Sarah would appreciate the weight of the situation. Or perhaps she would and simply go on about her life, content in knowing she’d rejected the Goblin King on more than one occasion. Jareth was still sore, in fact, over the events that unfolded in the Escher room, now ten-years ago. 

The owl shook itself, as though from thought, and glanced around at the inside of the room. It seemed largely unoccupied, and it looked not at all like it used to. These days, Karen and Robert Williams appeared to be using it as a study. But a thread of her existence still remained. It was all Jareth needed. Mortals often imbued a sense of their presence on a place significant to them. 

He felt out with a talon until a faint, gold thread appeared in the carpeted room. Using his night vision, he followed the thread with his eyes until he took flight, casting off into the depths of the night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sarah Williams sat in the upper level of her town house, stroking her long tresses with a bristle brush. 

“Ninety-two, ninety-three,” she hummed, threading her elegant fingers through the silken locks after the brush came down.

“Ninety-four, ninety-five, ninety-six…” she counted on, unaware that she was being watched from the pine tree outside her window. She was on the edge of her bed, watching her own movements in the mirror. She’d been growing her hair as long as possible for the last few years, and it was nearly at a length where it reached her hips. From the pine outside, Jareth was sure his throat would be dry if he were in human form. Her hair was as black as the night, showcasing her glowing, radiant skin. Her full lips looked as though they’d been stung by bees – overripe and naturally red. 

“Ninety-seven, ninety-eight,” she continued, and Jareth noted that whatever reservations he’d once held had proverbially flown out the window. 

“Ninety-nine – One-hundred!” Sarah placed the brush down beside her and began working her hair between her fingers, twisting it into a protective style, before slipping it under a silk bonnet. With her hair firmly out of the way, Jareth could see the pale moonlight reflecting seductively off of her collarbones, making its way down to her developed chest. There was no shadow of a doubt, then

The girl to whom he had once offered the world was now a woman. And not just a woman, but a breathtakingly beautiful one. Her green eyes still shone like emeralds set in a crown fit for any Queen.

Jareth set his intentions in stone that night. He would return to the underground to develop his plan. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jadis sat comfortably on the Goblin King’s throne, watching her brother’s sights through a crystal. Even she had to admit, her brother had his work cut out for him. But perhaps this arrangement could be one of the greatest successes of the underworld to date. Afterall, Jadis thoroughly approved of Sarah Williams if her looks were anything to go by.

The fact that she had defeated her brother, and in turn, his Labyrinth, was just the icing on the cake. Jareth had always been strong-willed to the point of being piggish and would need a woman just as headstrong to rule him.

Jadis waited patiently in her casual lounging attire, already scheming in her head. Her brother Jareth was not far off, entering the room only minutes later. He strode up with a glance of annoyance on his face, no doubt wanting to be left to his own thoughts for the night. But Jadis was a woman, and she knew better. This situation was a delicate one, and it required a woman’s touch.

She wasted no time in letting Jareth know her thoughts.

“My brother, I see you have found the Champion.”

“Jadis, if I wanted your opinion on the matter, I would have sought you out. Kindly uninvolve yourself.”

Jadis threw back her head and aimed one of Jareth’s own cocky laughs back at him.

“Darling brother. You will of course need my counsel on the matter. I am, afterall, a woman myself.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

She playfully threw flames of green and blue at his feet, making Jareth side-step before reaching her on the throne.

“Don’t get too excited Jadis, you won’t be warming that seat for long.”

Jadis smiled appreciatively, and Jareth was struck by just how deeply he trusted and cared for the woman in front of him.

“I am glad to hear it, I would not have it another way.” Jadis swept herself down past Jareth and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him forcefully toward his private room. In there, was a desk that Jareth reserved for his late-night musings. She cast a green fire in the fireplace and sat down lavishly on the fur rug in front of it, unhooking the seat from the desk with her foot. He obliged her and sat on the chair. Even sitting down, Jadis was in control. Jareth wondered why she never pursued a kingdom of her own, she was clearly a natural born leader.

"Jareth, my King – and my brother. Tell me everything you know about the girl.”

And so went many nights in this fashion, the two siblings in deliberation.


	4. Golden Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's POV. Bit of a plot-driving chapter, sorry guys. For those of you following along, how is it so-far? Let me know in the comments x

Sarah had been fine up until a point in her life. She was working with a large publishing firm, saving old books from the chopping block. She’d go through the archives and re-read some of the old classics, choosing one each week to be featured – and popularity permitting – republished. But there were some old books even Sarah wouldn’t reproduce.

That familiar little red book was hidden deep in her closet, zipped up in a disused suitcase where she put all her personal documents and old photos. After a Bachelor’s in English and a postgraduate course in publishing, Sarah was a career woman after her father’s own heart. Whilst she hadn’t studied law, she knew her way around a publishing contract. For that very reason, she was made one of the partners in her firm. It was a dream come true for her.

Who, at twenty-six, could top a large company in under five years?

But now there was nowhere else to go, no place higher to climb to. What was life without aspiration? Without dreams? Sarah sighed deeply. She left her dreams ten years ago in the Escher room, with a certain blonde-haired Fae.

It had all been worth it, in the end. And as embarrassing as it was for her to admit, she had moved on relatively quickly. She adjusted well to life back in the Aboveground. She learned to analyse her behaviour, question her basis for comparisons. She started getting along better with Karen and developed a loving, protective relationship with Toby. It only took her a few months to stop dreaming of that moment, suspended in the air as the world fell down. She stopped daydreaming of her ball gown, stopped smelling peaches in the summer air and stopped catching a glint in her eyes through her reflection in the mirror.

It wasn’t glamorous, but she had adjusted. After a while, she started to forget what his face really looked like. Was he really that handsome, or was her fear arousing her judgement? She’d read somewhere that fear could, in some individuals, inspire sexual arousal… But that’s enough of that.

Sarah had nearly finished paying more than half her mortgage on a single income and had solid investments with the help of her father. She’d recently drawn up some unmovable contract material that she knew would cement her clients indefinitely into publishing exclusively with her. It was, simply put, business. Perhaps the Sarah from ten years ago would have disapproved. But Sarah of today reasoned with herself on the daily.

Her terms were fair, her payment was ample, her benefits excessive. She gave as good as she got, but authors were, for lack of better word, contractually bound for better or worse to Aboveground Entertainment Publishers Pty. Ltd.

In the end, they never had to sign with her. But if they did sign with her, they didn’t have to like it, they just had to live with it. And she tried her best to make them as happy as possible. It all sounded a bit too familiar.

Maybe she really hadn’t changed as much as she had thought.

But after a while, Sarah’s life started greying around the edges. A children’s author, Maggie, had wanted her freedom. She wanted the opportunity to work with different publishers, different authors. Sarah couldn’t allow it. Her contract was as clear as day, as damning as the night. But Sarah could have let her go. Could have made it as easy as a piece of cake.

After a long-winded self-induced retirement on Maggie’s part, one of Sarah’s co-partners in the firm let up. Gave Maggie the slip. Nulled and voided the contract. Sarah had been furious. The words lingered on her mouth still.

______________________________________________________________

“That was our payday! She brought in hundreds of _thousands_ of sales per _month_. How many children’s authors out there are even worth signing today?”

“Sarah, that’s not the point. She had to be happy. Had to have that freedom. We can’t say ‘if we don’t have her work, no one can.”

Sarah threw her arms up in the air. “What are we, a charity?”

“A publishing firm! Not a debt collection office! Jesus Sarah, what did you want her to do? Sign over her firstborn child?”

Sarah’s mouth ran dry but she rolled her shoulders back and looked her partner in the eye. “No, I only wanted her exclusive obligation to this company. Looks like the owners don’t even have that.”

Her business partner rolled his eyes and huffed. “What? Because I still believe in the heart of literature? That it’s there to inspire? To build dreams – not destroy them?”

“What would you even know about that!” Sarah shouted, unable to stop herself. She was red in the cheeks, panting hard.

“I get the feeling we’re not talking about the same thing anymore, Sarah.” Thomas gave her a pitying grimace and patted her on the shoulder. “Take the rest of the week off. Go find yourself. Read a good book. Stay the hell away from contracts, _please_.”

Sarah tried not to look put off. He continued.

“Oh, and more thing before you go. From one boss to another, okay? Sometimes it’s nice to score the big fish – but every once in a while, – you gotta let one go.”

Sarah nodded dumbly; her business partner unable to see the tears forming like crystals in the whites of her eyes.

__________________________________________________________________

That week had turned into three long months for the firm, but the time wasn’t even close to being enough for Sarah. Wherever she tried to look to find herself, she’d always find herself still searching. Like there was a part of her missing.

A piece to the puzzle that was still lost.

Whenever she tried to find it, it seemed to be just an arms’ length away. She thought about seeking out professional help but had decided against it. What was there to say anyway? ‘When I was sixteen, a fairy gave me a date-rape peach and ever since, I’ve been meticulously absorbed by words and contracts and I think it’s affecting my publishing career?’ Yeah, right. That would go down a treat. Sarah was looking for solutions, not institutions.

But everywhere she went, she found herself haunted by her past. A glimpse of mismatched eyes in the mirror, a red and white sock in the laundry that she didn’t recall owning. It was all too Freudian for her liking. She had moved on and forged forward, creating an enviable lifestyle for herself.

She didn’t need anyone. She only relied on herself. She was the Queen of her own world, not having to bow to any man.

Wasn’t feminism supposed to feel liberating?

Sarah huffed; she was being stupid _again_. Her thoughts took her to the most far-fetched places. She loved not being suppressed. Of course, voting was great. So was property ownership and having access to education and running water. Gods above. But she never found a man that seemed to understand her. But then again, did she need that in her life?

Karen had stuck to her these past few years about her body clock, and Sarah couldn’t deny it had come to her in the middle of one fateful night like the world’s worst betrayal. The sounds of babies crying in the supermarket made her nipples tender, like some evolutionary defect. She was less than impressed at her own treacherous body.

At the same time, why shouldn’t she be allowed to have it all? Feminism touted that she had to have it all – but what if she really could? Sarah wanted to be a first-rate mom and care for her children in a way that her own mother hadn’t. She had so much to give, but where was she putting that time and energy? Would a career fulfil all of her needs as a woman? Could she have both?

Nevertheless, if she kept obsessing over every single detail of her life, she was going to send herself grey.

What was it her business partner had told her all those months ago? Let go? Find yourself? Read a good book? Against all better judgement, Sarah trudged up her stairs two at a time to find a certain red book in a disused suitcase, buried in a lonely cupboard on the second floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah sat comfortably curled up in a polar fleece blanket on her plush leather sofa. She was on the bottom floor of her townhouse with the fire softly crackling in the background. There were a few good candles lit, but she knew better than to read by candlelight, and a had a reading lamp for good measure. The atmosphere was serene and for once she didn’t feel the weight of her own company sitting heavily on her chest. It almost felt like someone was watching over her, making sure she was safe. She felt childish, but it almost reminded her of how she used to feel as a child on Christmas Eve, knowing that Santa Clause was coming and nothing bad could happen to her. 

Her fingers ghosted over a familiar text as she attempted to read it. She wasn’t really absorbing what it said but she wondered if maybe a few parts were different here and there. She definitely wasn’t expecting to reach the end page which had an ominous _to be continued_ hanging in place of where she swore _the end_ used to rest. 

Blinking, she wondered what else her memory had warped over the years. Of course, after she defeated the labyrinth, she had tried to reason with herself. Maybe what had happened wasn’t real, or maybe she should seek professional help. But the most invigorating and terrifying day of her life was the day she simply chose to accept it for what it was. Unsurprisingly, it only served to make her a stronger and better person. She figured if she could survive an otherworldly labyrinth and a vindictive goblin king, she could no doubt navigate her life well enough.

Besides, if there was one thing her memory couldn’t warp, it was definitely _him_. The way he looked at her hungrily. She would never forget the way he spoke to her, promising her dreams and the world undivided, if she only submitted herself to him wholly. 

Shuddering, Sarah kept flipping pages, not really sure of what she was looking for. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Goblin King and a Snow Queen stood shoulder to shoulder, gazing intently through a crystal sphere. It contained a beauty so rare, so refined, that not even old fairy tales could hold a candle to her elegance. 

“I don’t understand Jadis. This cannot work.”

Jadis hummed unappreciatively. “Jareth, you must stop interrupting. It’s unbecoming of you.”

“What significance does the book hold?”

Jadis rolled her eyes. “Really, brother, if you do not understand the significance of the book, you truly are stupid.”

Jareth elbowed her in the ribs and she stood on his toes. There was an _oopft_ and an _agch_ and a generally un-fae-like display of siblinghood rivalry. It slowly morphed into his arm around her shoulder and her arms around his waist, with her head on his chest and his chin on top of her head. He was rarely held like this, and rarely did he hold people in return. But they were afterall, very tired and overworked. 

“Do enlighten your stupid brother, dear.”

Jadis smiled softly. “The book is magick, it holds her power. It gives her power over you.”

Jareth cocked his brow. “Well, yes, this is common knowledge.”

“Common knowledge for whom? I hope you haven’t gone around telling all the neighbouring fae nobility that a mortal woman holds power over you. Everyone from here to the North Sea will be knocking on your door to collect favours.”

Jareth sighed and held her a bit closer, having vanished the image of Sarah Williams in her townhouse, sitting on her couch, reading her little red book. 

Jadis continued. “It is a long shot, dear. I can’t lie to you. But it gives her power when she holds it. It makes her words take meaning. And she can unknowingly use her words to your advantage.”

Jareth melted at the thought. “Can I use my own words?”

Jadis nodded, sensing it was becoming clear to Jareth how he could restore his kingdom. 

“You can. You can alter the text in parts, change what she reads. She won’t know this, but whatever she says out loud, will be a direct invocation to the underground. Any wish, any whim, any call for _anything_ no matter how trivial, it will happen.”

Jareth regarded his sister carefully. “This is potentially dangerous Jadis. Not to mention irresponsible.”

“I believe allowing your Kingdom to be ruled by anyone else would be highly irresponsible. Besides, it is far _less_ irresponsible than going in person and propositioning her yourself.”

Jareth frowned for a moment. 

“But wouldn’t that be the honest thing to do? I cannot help but feel as though this is a little too covert.”

Jadis shrugged nonchalantly. “Jareth, a woman’s desire in her own living room, as expressed by her own mouth and using her own words is hardly dishonest. What do the humans call it? Manifesting dreams into reality? If she says the right words, so be it.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sarah was still wrapped up in her book. Flipping from page to page, she read different verses and lyrics, sweet nothings and whispers that echoed in her ears. One verse was titled ‘Homecoming’. 

_When you know you’re coming home  
So, you put away your keys,   
Take off your coat and scarf  
And leave your sad face at the door  
Because you know you’re coming home  
And nothing sad awaits you here_

Sarah sighed deeply, feeling homely and warm. Her senses were immersed, feeling the texture of light silk on her skin, and smelling heady spices fill the room. She heard the knitter natter of birds twittering in the dawn and felt a light breeze on her face. She closed her eyes and imagined a stone room, with lit torches hanging on the walls. 

There was a woman in the room, with translucent eyes and white hair. She looked beautiful, wrapped in a thick and heavy fur. She turned to look over her shoulder at Sarah and fixed her with a fond gaze. She looked so familiar, but Sarah was certain she’d never seen her before. It was intoxicating and Sarah wondered where these vivid visions were coming from. 

Sarah found that she could do anything she wanted. She wanted to stand, so she stood. She wanted to walk, so she walked. It seemed simple enough but the lines of reality were quickly blurred. Shaking herself out of the dream, Sarah flipped the page and read another verse. 

_Eternity is too short a time  
For all the days  
All the nights  
All the fleeting moments  
I have spent  
Dreaming of you_

Sarah swallowed and closed the book. It was apparent to her that something was going on – something far greater than her own understanding or comprehension. The book was changing, still keeping the original story in the front, but adding and altering new verses toward the back. 

But what did this mean?

Closing her eyes, Sarah silently wished she understood.


End file.
